


Again, This Time With Feeling

by The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Chansaw, F/F, I'll add more tags later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9654359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer/pseuds/The_Work_Of_A_Daydreamer
Summary: What if Veronica was actually a closet bisexual that had a "small" crush on the demon queen herself? Will she be able to hide her her feelings while at the same time deal with there bullshit?--------------------------------------------------------------Basically the same except more gay and no deaths! Also I'm horrible at titles and summaries.





	1. Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick heads up, I modernized this story so it's a bit easier to write for me. It will be more prominent in the latter chapters.

**_September, 1, 2016_**

****

**_Dear Diary_ **

**_I believe I'm a good person. You know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year. I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?_**  

 

I look at the sea of people in the hallway and think to myself, _this is going to be a long day._ I take in a deep breath and let it out let out before closing my diary shut. I tried to navigate myself though this crowd without having to bump into too many people, though the key work was **try**. With the amount of people attending this school plus the narrow hallway, just getting out of this crowd was a difficult task all on its own. Luckily I was able to get to the back of the hall where there wasn’t much people. I decided to just stay there and wait for the students to clear out a bit before heading to my first class. I was hoping to go without a hitch, but of course that didn’t happen. The next thing I knew, my diary was smacked away from my hands and down on the floor by some prick. As look up at said prick, I couldn’t help but not be surprised, it was Ram Sweeney. _Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking people’s stuff and BEING A HUGE DICK._

 

“What did you say to me skank?” The jock took a step forward and glared down at me. _Oops did I say that out loud?_

“Uh- Nothing!” Was the only thing I could stutter out before shuffling away from him, he narrowed his eyes at me one last time before leaving me alone. My shoulder's relaxes as he turns his back at me and walked away. I turn around to pick up my-  
  
“Ah!” As I was turning around I felt my side hitting something. And I really didn’t mean to scream but I guess I’m still a bit on edge cause of Ram. Though once I recognized who I bumped into I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh hey Martha, you startled me.” I place my hand on my chest and I look at my friend who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.  
  
“Heh… Yeah sorry about that.” She smiled sheepishly at me before crouching down to get my diary. As she picks it up and dust it off, I couldn't help but feel glad that I have at least one friend in this hell hole. The fact that she was also super sweet was an added bonus.  
  
”So you still on for movie night tonight?” She hands me back my diary, I gave her a small thanks before tucking it inside my pocket and replying.  
  
“Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail.”  Martha and I practically known each other since we were in diapers and movie night was the first thing we ever did when our parents let us stay the night at each other’s place.  
  
“Yeah, and tonight I rented out the princess bride.” The girl hugged the books she was holding and squealed a bit as she said this. You couldn't help but chuckle at her silliness.

 

“Again? Don't you have it memorized by now?” The princess bride was her favorite movie even though we’ve watched it a thousand time. It gets kinda dull when we watch something we’ve already seen before, but I’ve never missed a single movie night so far.  And I’m not about to start now.

 

“What can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.” I smile sympathetically at her, she truly did have a heart of gold, unfortunately around here that’s not enough.

 

“Hey, don’t get too caught up in happy endings okay?” The girl just pouted at me and I chuckled at her expression. We decide to start walking since the hall’s less crowded now.  
  
“MARTHA DUMPTRUCK WHITE LODE!! HAHA!!” And just like that the books that Martha was carrying was smacked to the ground the same way mine was earlier. I glared dangers at the culprit, Kurt Kelly, as he laughs at my friends face. _Another jock what a surprise…_ But I wasn’t just about stand there and watch my friend get treated like shit.  
  
“Hey!” Kurt looked over at my direction as Martha hid behind my back. “You pick that up right now!” I shout at him and he looks towards me, returning my glare. As he walked closer to us I took a step back, courage fading a bit.  
  
“I'm sorry but are you actually talking to me?” He narrows his eyes and continues to get close, this time I don't back down, I stood my ground and looked him straight in the eye. That's when Ram decided to enter the conversation.  
  
“Hey, my Buddy Kurt just asked you a question.” Kurt looks over his shoulder and they nod at each other before looking back at us. I feel cold sweat forming on the side of my forehead - _one meat head was hard enough to deal with but now two. Today's just not my day.-_ But still, there’s no way I’m letting this one slide.  
  
“Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend! You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.” He takes a few steps forward, his face now dangerously close to mine, practically nose to nose. I bite the bottom of my lip and prepare myself for the worst.

 

“You have a zit right there.” He then pokes my forehead and shoves me in face. Good thing Martha was able to catch me before I fall.

 

I hear the two of them laughing before finally leaving us alone. Honestly, I was really pissed but I knew better than to go after them, it was a lost cause. Martha asked if I was alright and just when I was about to respond, the bell rang. Reminding the students that they have a class to attend to. I groaned in frustration and hurried off to my class with Martha right behind me. I was so angry and irritated that in my rush I accidentally hit a few people on the way, but I didn’t particularly care at the moment. That was until I bumped into one person in particular.

 

“Hey, watch it bitch!” That’s when I saw a flash of red pass by me. I look over my shoulder and I was met with the most captivating silver eyes I have ever seen. Time seemed to stop for the two of us as we stare at one another.

 

“You’re lucky I’m in a hurry or else I would crucify your ass right here right now.” That’s when her eyes turned sharp and ice cold. I could feel my face heating up a bit. _I guess it was just me…_

 

“O-oh- I’m so sorry I didn’t mean-“She just scoffed before turning around and heading into the girl’s bathroom, not even bothering to hear my apology.

 

“Come on Veronica we’re going to be late for class.” I feel something tugging my sleeves but I just continued to stare at the door that leads to the girl’s bathroom.

 

“Please Veronica, I’m sure your really spooked but let’s go before Heather comes out and actually does crucify you.” My entire body stiffens once I heard Heather’s name.

 

 _Shit was that really Heather fucking Candler!? I never know she had silver eyes. Since when did she have sliver eyes!? Then again I never really did have the guts to look her in the eye since I was too afraid of her…_ Another tug at my sleeve is what brought me back to reality. I glace back at Martha and see the worried look in her face.

 

“Veronica!” She pleaded actually pulling me along this time. “I don’t want you to get into trouble, we’re the only ones left in the hallway.” Upon further inspection I notice that she was right, the hall was dead empty apart from for the two of us.

 

But for some reason I was compelled to stay. I wanted enter the bathroom and see Heather Chandler once more. The more rational part of me was screaming and telling me it was a bad idea but I just shoved it to the back of my mind for now.  Then I remembered that I was being pulled to my class by Martha, I didn’t want her to get in trouble because of me so I had to think of something.

 

“Uh actually Martha you go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you… I um… Forgot I have to check something in the bathroom!” The last part came in more of a hurry but I hope it was enough to convince her to leave me behind.

 

“Oh are you sure? Heather’s still in there.” _Exact why I want to go._ “Can’t you just check it later?”

“W-well, you see…” _Come on Veronica_ _think! Think!_ I tried to come up with any sort excuse to give to Martha, then something came to mind. “Uh… The zit!”

 

“… What?...” She nodded her head sideways and looked at me with confusion written all over her face. “What are you talking about?” She asks again.

 

“T-the zit that Kurt told me a while ago. I uh… Just wanted to make sure that he was bluffing” I pull my hand back and smiled sheepishly at her.

 

“Don’t worry Veronica, your face is fine-“

                                                                                 

“But it wouldn’t hurt to check though!” It came out more of a rushed shout which made the girl flinch. “Uh… I mean I just wanna check because I don’t want other people poking fun at it you know.” I said more calmly this time.

 

“Well… I guess I could understand why you wouldn’t want people to tease you but-“I cut her off again.

 

“Great! So go on ahead and I’ll catch with on you.” And before she could say anything else I turned around and rushed toward the bathroom. Once I was in I slammed the door shut and leaned on it for support. _Finally… Now all I have to do is-_

“Well if it isn’t the pillowcase who bumped into me in the hall just a while ago.” My eye’s that I didn’t even knew that where close shot open to the sickly sweet voice of the demon queen herself.

 

”You got some balls going to girl’s bathroom knowing I’m here.” Her voice took on a much deeper and huskier tone at that. For some reason it just made blood rush to your face.

 

I glace towards her and notice she wasn’t alone, Heather McNamara was right by her side touching up her make up. _Huh… Should have expected that she’d be here too but no Duke?_

 

“Uh hello, do you have cum in your ears?! I’m talking to you!” I didn’t notice Heather advancing towards me till we were face to face, pricing silver eyes meting soft brown once again.

 

My mouth suddenly got dry as my heart beat sped up. Does Heather Chandler make everyone feel this intimidated with just one look? But nevertheless I forced myself to speak up since it looked like she ready to rip my head off.

 

 

“I-I uh… I just wanted to apologize again for-” I was suddenly cut off by high a pitched laughter.

 

“And what made you think I would accept you apology in a stinky old bathroom rather than at the hallway?” She just continued to laugh high and mockingly.

 

It made my face burned, but whether it was form irritation or embarrassment I didn’t know. I open my mouth  to say something witty, but then out of nowhere I hear the sound of someone barfing in one of the nearby stalls. It made Heather pull a look of disgust.

 

“Damn it Heather I’m trying to make this girl piss herself! How the hell am I going to do that with you puking all over the place?!” Heather brakes eye contact, _to my relief or my disappointment?_ Then she proceeds to burn holes on the stall where I assume Heather Duke is, though the only reply she got was more barfing sounds.

 

“Ugh! Grow up, Heather. Bulimia is so '87.” She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes, seemingly forgetting about me entirely.

 

“Heather’s right Maybe you should see a doctor, Heather.” I glance at the girl in a yellow blazer who finally chipped in the conversation. She seem to have caught my gaze, but she quickly turned back to her makeup unfazed at all.

 

“Yeah, Heather. Maybe I should.” Came a sarcastic response from Heather Duke.

 

 _Wow I was forgotten completely maybe it’s my chance to bolt before I end up in a bigger mess then I already am._ But then all of a sudden feel the door being pushed open, so I stepped to the side in order to let the person come in. As it opened, the door pushed me slightly to the side of the wall and ended up covering me as well. Then I hear the footsteps entering the bathroom, I peep from behind the door to see who it was. It was Ms. Fleming.

 

“Ah heather and heather…” She paused when she heard to sound of vomiting. “And Heather.” She said then looked to towards the mirror to check her hair.That’s when Heather finally decided to came out of the stall.

 

“Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell ring over all the vomiting, you’re late for class.” She then looks over all three Heathers with a neutral expression. This made Chandler’s eyebrow slightly twitch with irritation, though a sweet smile was still plastered on her face.

 

“Heather wasn’t feeling well we’re helping her.” She used the same sweet like honey voice she used on me a while ago, it didn’t seem to faze the teacher though.

 

“Not without a hall pass you’re not.” Ms. Fleming, jokingly tried to mimic her voice, though Heather's smile did not waiver I could still tell it provoked the girl.

 

 _Shit she's pissed! If I don’t do something now Heather will blow a fuse and then we’ll all be in trouble._ I looked around to see if there was anything I could use- _nothing-_ I started checking my pockets and that’s when I felt my diary. An idea then came to mind, so as quickly as I could I took it out and started writing.

 

“Week’s detention.” Just as Heater Chandler was about to open her mouth I ripped the page out of my diary and pushed the door away from me.

 

“Uh… Actually, Ms. Fleming, all four of us are out on a hall pass.” I take a step forward and give her with shaky hands my last minuet forged hall pass. “F-for the yearbook committee.”

 

She raises an eyebrow at me for a moment before taking the paper. From the corner of my eyes I could see that all three Heathers are still staring at me, it did not help the slightest bit to calm my nerves down. Once she was done looking over our “hall pass” she looked at all four of us.

 

“I see you’re all listed.” Her voice monotone and dull, it almost sounded like she was disappointed that she couldn’t put the Heathers in detention. “Hurry up and get where you’re going.” She folded the paper and handed it back to me before stepping out the bathroom.

 

Once she was out of sight I thought I could finally calm down a bit, but unfortunately life just wanted me to suffer today. Immediately after Ms. Fleming left I hear the clanking of heals and feel the paper in my hands being pulled away. I look at the three as Chandler opened it up and scanned through it along with Duke and McNamara at both sides of her shoulder. If it weren’t for the fact that the Heathers were the main bitch group of the school you would have giggled at how in sync their actions were. I flinched when three pairs of eyes suddenly look back at mine, though I was only focusing on one in particular.

 

“This is an excellent forgery.” I try to ignore the fuzzy feeling I got when **Heather Chandler** herself complimented my skills, albeit not my most moral skill, I’ll still accept the compliment none the less.

 

”Who are you.” Crossing her arms, she folded the paper and went a bit closer. My palms got clammy when she gave me a look that could be compared to a predator setting its eyes on its prey.

 

“Uh- V-veronica Sawyer.” I wiped my hand on my skirt before putting it up and offering a handshake, she just stared at it. I put my hand back down. ”I- um I-I crave a boon.” _Where did that come from?_

 

“What boon?” She took a step forward. _Oh shit, think, think! You basically just save them from a week of detention, so they owe you, but what could be a simple enough request that they won’t turn down._

 

Heather seemed to be getting tired of waiting, she crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. All this seem to go over my head when I find myself once more getting lost at those stunning pulls of mercury. _God just let me stare at your **gorgeous**_ _eyes for eternity._

“What.” Heather’s eyes widen with shock, immediately shattering whatever trance I was in. _I pray to whatever god out there that I did not just say that out loud._

 

“Ugh! Speak the fuck up nerd, none of us can hear you.” Heather Duke’s impatient voice cut though whatever tension was between me and Chandler.

 

It was reassuring to know that at least the two other Heathers didn't hear what I just said, I’m still unsure if Heather Chandler, the one who it was addressed to in the first place, had heard it. Since she's the closest one to me and not to mention the look of surprise she had just a while ago.

  
  
"Yes, please do repeat what you just said. I don't think I heard it right as well." Her voice was so sweet it was almost dripping with honey. Glancing back at the girl in red I notice the Cheshire cat grin she had on her face- _oh shit she totally heard you_ \- Beads of sweat started to form on the side of your forehead. _Wait, got it!_

  
  
"Uh, let me sit at your table just once -no talking necessary! If people think that you tolerate me then they'd leave me alone-" I was cut off by high pitched laughter, I noticed that not just one but all three of them were laughing at me.

  
  
“Before you answer I also do report cards, excuse slips and absents notes." I didn’t know why I’m pushing this so much but if it’ll make Heather Chandler believe that instead of me wanting to stare at her eyes then I’ll take it.

 

“How about prescriptions?” Duke asks and I was about to respond but Chandler beat me to it.

 

“Shut up Heather!” The girl in green flinched and mumbled a quick apology for upsetting their leader.

  
“Fine, let’s assume that’s was you want.” Her eyes are back on me and they were half lidded and with a hint of mischief to them. “You can’t just expect us to allow some loser like you to sit with us now can you?”

 

The other two nod at this and I couldn’t help but feel dejected. Even if it wasn’t initially what I wanted, it still would have been nice having some new friends.

 

“That’s why we’re giving you a makeover.” _Well that was unexpected._

 

“W-wait, what?” Heather just rolled her eyes at what I said and proceed to circle around me, I straighten my back as she eyed me up and down seemingly inspecting my outfit.

  
“Hm... For a greasy little no body you do have good bone structure.” I'll just pretended that that didn't give me butterflies.

  
“Oh! And a symmetrical face!” McNamara soon she stepped into view and I could hear the excitement on her voice as she guided her hand down my face.

  
  
“If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves, very important.” _well that went from zero to ten real fast_.

 

She took a step back and I couldn't help but notice Chandler playing with my scarf a bit, I could feel my lips twitching upward at this but I tried to hide it as much as I could.

  
  
“Though you could stand to lose a few pounds.” Duke commented with a hint of bitterness in her voice. Though it did make me feel very self-conscious and somewhat shy, especially now since all three Heathers are practically judging me.

 

I bowed my head in nervousness, but as soon as my eyes hit the tiled floor I felt soft fingers being placed on my chin. She turn my head in different angles to get a good look on what needs to be ‘fixed’.

  
  
“And you know, this could be beautiful.” She patted my now burning cheek once. “Mascara maybe some lip-gloss and we’re on our way.” She made a few hand gestures and tossed my hair a bit before letting me go again and looking back at her two other companions, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss our close proximity.

  
  
“Get this girl some blush and Heather I need your brush.” The two had huge smiles on their face, one is excited and the other mischievous. ”Let’s make her beautiful.” The two nodded as Heather glanced back at me.

 

“Okay?” She tiled her to the side a bit and had a small pout on her lips- _how could anyone say or even want to say no?-_

 

“Okay!” I just nodded dumbly and agreed with a voice that sounded too excited for my liking.

 

Heather Chandler then waved her hand off to her friends signaling then to go and get make up - _Oh god they're actually going to do this-_ although just when the two were about to exit the room she stopped them.

 

“Wait!" Her finger felt like flame as she trailed it from the bottom of my neck up to my chin before finally setting it on right cheek and pinching it slightly.

 

"Actually, hold the blush.” Duke and Mac looked at each other with a confused expression, I just raised an eyebrow and Heather smirked at me.

 

“Her face is red enough as it is.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it so far, sorry if they're a bit out of character (especially Veronica? I feel like I made her too awkward) and if the first part is a bit boring.
> 
> The next chapter will be better I promise, (if I get around to doing it) and it'll also have a bit more Chansaw action. Also, please know that I will not put a song in every chapter as well as not being able to put every song in this story. 
> 
> I want to use as little songs from the musical as possible because it restricts my writing a bit, but there are times when I have to input it in the chapter, like this one.
> 
> But anyway... That's all for now! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Oh, and if there are any miss spelled words or wrong grammar, please tell me right away since English is not my native language.
> 
> Thanks for reading, bye!


	2. Sweet and Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Chandler get some alone time in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who commented on the first chapter, thank you! 
> 
> You guys are what pushed me to get this out so I hope you like it.

**_Dear Diary_ **

**_I’ve made a huge mistake…_ **

 

There I stood in the middle of the girl’s bathroom with nothing but my underwear covering me, the air felt cold on my bare skin and the stare that Heather was giving me did not help one bit. The other two Heathers went to their respective lockers to get some beauty products and clothes for the makeover, leaving me and Chandler behind. Now at first I was actually a bit glad that we were left alone, maybe a little skittish but otherwise happy. I thought it could be my chance to make a good impression and that I can be  **more**  than just a forger to her. Never in a million years did I think that this is what would happen, with Heather sitting crossed legs on top of the sink staring at me with a mischievous smile and half-lidded eyes. If were to imagine her as a cat she’d probably be swaying her tail back and forth, unfortunately that would make me the mouse also known as her current meal.  _Wouldn’t that mean she’d eat me up though…?_

 

I could feel my already hot face get even hotter, the heat practically reaching down to my neck.  _No, no, no, no!! Don’t think about tha-_

 

“A penny for your thought?” Heather’s smooth voice suddenly cut though my thoughts. I look up at her and she had a knowing smile plastered on her face, almost like she knew exactly what I was thinking. 

 

“Nope!” It came out rushed and a bit loud, I wanted to slap myself for it. I didn’t want to come off as rude to Heather even though she’s practically harassing me.

 

I ended up just bowing my head, hoping the ground would just eat me up alive. Though I was pleasantly surprised when the response I got was a gentle laugh, not a high-pitched or mocking one but a tender laugh almost like a giggle. Next thing I knew Heather was lifting my head up and tucking the hair that seemed to have covered my left eye behind my ear. Then grey meets brown once more.

 

“Don’t ever let me catch you covering your eyes with your bangs or see you look down ever again.” Her voice was so soft and gentle, not a hint of malice in them, I could feel my heart pounding.

 

“Because now that you with us, you’ll have everyone in school looking up at you.” She smiles and tucks it again even though it’s already out of the way. ”Okay?”

 

“O-okay…" It came out lower than I expected, I almost thought she didn’t catch what I said, but then her smile grows.

 

“Good… “She turns around and walks back to the sink. “Now since you don’t want to tell me what you were thinking of, then could you at least stop covering your body with your arms?” And just like that her voice is playful again.

 

“W-what?! W-why?” I sputter out and hug myself even more. The girl in red just smirks and goes back to her previous spot on the sink only this time she places her elbow on her knees and leans in so her chin could rest on her palm.

 

“Why, to admire the view of course.”

 

_God, how did I get into this mess?_

 

_“Y-you want me to do what?!” I swear to god Heather fucking Chandler pulls the most unpredictable moves just to torment me._

 

_“Did I stutter? I said take off your clothes.” Heather had her arms crossed and the look of annoyance is clear on her face._

 

 _“Not gonna happen.” I said monotonously crossing my arms as well, then we just stare at each other for a moment._  Well not really stare more like we’re glaring at each other and by ‘we’ I mean her, the look I gave was probably more like an awkward pout rather than a glare. _After a while she closes her eyes and smiles though it’s anything but comforting._

 

_“Wanna try saying that again to my face bitch?” Her voice was unnervingly calm when she said this. I knew I had to say something or else I be dead on the spot._

 

 _“Uh…“ My posture instantly deflates while I uncross my arms. I shook my head-_ Damn Veronica this isn’t like you. Stand up for yourself would you! -  _I took a deep breath and let it out through my nose before then I look back at her. “-the rest of the girls aren’t even here yet. What’s the rush?”_

 

_It came out more natural this time, no stuttering or cracking of voice, just all natural and honestly I was pretty proud of that. Heather though just raised an eyebrow seemingly not contented with my answer._

 

_“Those two will take forever to choose the right kind of make up for you,” The girl rolls her eyes and tilts her head to the side a bit. ” and besides it’s better to do something then to just stand here and wait for them.”_

 

_“I mean yeah, I guess… But-“_

 

_“Great!” She claps her hand making me stop midway through my sentence. “I’m glad you realized I was right. Now strip.” She leans back on the sink then looks at me expectantly._

 

_“Heather it’s not that easy-“_

 

_“What’s hard about taking off your clothes? If you were able to put it on then you could take it off.” She cuts me off again, not taking no for an answer._

 

_As irritation slowly started to bubble inside in both of us the tension started to build up as well. For Heather it’s probably because she’s not accustomed to defiance while for me it because of invasion of privacy and as well as Heather being a bitch in general._

 

_“Taking the clothes off itself isn’t hard, it’s just that-“_

_“If it’s not hard then just do it! Take off your fucking clothes!”_

_“Why are you being so impatient, why can’t we just wait?”_

_“Why are you being such a stubborn bitch?!”_

_“Ugh! Heather I’m not that con-“_

_“Just shut up and take those damn things off!”_

 

_“Christ, would you just listened to me?!” I shouted at the mythic bitch herself, making Heather’s face morph into a scowl but I pay no mind to it._

 

_”Not everyone is as confident in their body as you are Heather…” I wrap my arms around myself before closing my eyes tightly._

 

That’s it, it’s out there. One of my biggest insecurities served to the most influential person in this school on a silver fucking platter. _I waited for the judgement of Heather Chandler as the room got still, it was so silent that it almost hurts my ears. It bewilderingly continued to stay quiet though -_ that’s not a good sign _- I thought Heather would at least have a comeback by now. I could hear my heart pounding against my ears as I thought of the many ways this could go horribly wrong, but then clanking of heels then fills the room. I let out a breath._

 

_I didn’t have to look to know that Heather was right in front of me, I could feel her eyes on me.” Veronica…” Gulping, I closed in on myself even more but never the less I turn my head to face Heather when she called my name._

 

_“Do I look like mother Teresa to you?” She tilts her head to the side looks at me with an otherwise neutral face save for the raised eyebrow._

 

_“Huh?” I must have looked so confused because Heather just rolls her eyes at me before continuing._

 

_“Do you think what I’m offering you is charity or something?” She changes the question._

 

_“Well, no. You’re doing it to pay me back right? I mean I did just save you form a week of detention.” It was the only reason I could think of as to why she is actually doing this, I mean what other reason could there be?_

 

_“HA! No.” My eyes widen a bit at this._

 

_“I could have gotten out of detention one way or another,” Heather then jabs her finger at my chest. ”with or without you help.” She then circles me very slowly, the click of her heels echoing throughout the bathroom._

 

_“You wanna know why I’m doing this Sawyer?” Heather stops right behind me. I turn my head the exact same time she does and our eyes lock. ”Look at you!” I flinch at the volume of her voice as she gestures at me with both her hands._

 

_She walks closer to me and wraps her arm around my shoulder making me face the bathroom mirror in the process. ”Your beautiful Veronica.” My heart skips a beat at the blonde’s kind words._

 

_This was the second time this day that I got praised by Chandler because of my appearance. I gaze into her gray pools to look for any sort of deceit in them but I saw none. What I saw was something softer and it hazed Heather’s gorgeous sliver eyes, I just couldn’t pin point what it was. She then nods her head to the mirror motioning me to look at it, I reluctantly brake eye contact so I could stare at my reflection. At first all I see is a dorky brunet with a beautiful blond next to her but the longer I look the more I saw what Heather was talking about. The brunet may have frizzy hair but they still looked soft, her face may have been covered by a scarf but it was still symmetrical and most importantly her smile may have been awkward but it still shone brightly. Especially with the blond next to her smiling the way she did._

 

_“I’m beautiful…” The words escape my lips before I even register it, but I couldn’t care less because it only makes Heather’s smile grow and in turn mine too._

 

_“That’s right.” She states proudly puffing her chest out in the process, which made me chuckle._

 

_“I guess I just never noticed.” Scratching the back of my head while looking down a bit as I smiled at her sheepishly._

 

_“I could tell, but don’t worry…” With the arm she still had draped around my shoulder, she turns me again making my back face the mirror this time._

 

_“Sometimes people need a little push to see what’s really there.” Heather leans in very closely then interlaces her fingers together before placing it on the back of my neck. She smirks and my breath hitches as her thumb rubs small circles on my neck._

 

_“But that’s why I’m here,” Her hand snakes its way underneath my scarf, slowly pulling it off. “After today everyone in Westerburg will see how beautiful you are.” Once my scarf is gone she places it on top of the sink._

 

_Next came my denim jacket, her hands are underneath it almost instantly. She gently trails her finger nails down my back once, twice before actually taking off the damn thing and placing it next to my scarf. With Heather playing around with the zipper of my dress I hardly even notice her faces barely an inch away from mine till I feel her breath on my lips. Out of some sudden burst of confidence, I gently place my hands on Heather’s hips. Her smile grows and I drown in it, everything I see, everything I feel, it’s all Heather Chandler. She so intoxicating, from the way she slowly pulls down on my zipper to how fluffy her hair feels when she rests her head on my shoulder, everything about her makes my mind go numb._

 

_I pull her closer and rest my chin on her shoulder while her hands enter the back of my dress. I feel her soft palms against my bare back as she takes off the dress in an almost painfully slow pace. Her hands roams my body leaving trails of fire on my skin. It moves up to my shoulder blade, then to my arms up to the tips of my fingers, then to my sides and down my lower back, it stayed there for a while. I was griping hard on Heather’s signature red blazer while panting like an athlete who just ran a marathon. Then she grins, I could feel it on my neck. Her hands moves again, it goes down to my hips and she pitches it making me let out small squeak. She let out a husky chuckle while I grumbled a bit making her chuckle even more. Her hand continues down my legs and the rest of her goes down along with it. I had to let go of the blazer as she bends down on her knees, her hands are placed on the back of my shins while her face is pressed on my belly. I could feel Heather’s hot breath on my stomach as she looks up, I meet her gaze, and she smirks one last time before pulling my dress right off. Leaving completely naked save for my bra and panties._

 

_“There all done!” She gets up and places the last article of clothing next to the others before sitting down next to it. ”Now doesn’t that feel better.” She rests her chin on her palm and leans in smiling her usual grin._

 

 _I tilt my head to the side, feeling so confused and actually a bit frustrated. She just pouts and mimics me cocking her head sideways, then she just looks at me like an innocent child not knowing what she just did._ Damn she looks adorable _. I shake my head and bit my lip trying to push the though aside. I instead try to do something productive and glare at Heather to see if I could squeeze something out of her. She just laughs of course but not before pointing up and down my body. My eyes follow the direction of her finger, looking down I finally notice how much clothes I have on or more accurately how little is actually left. Once it finally hits me that I’m down to my underwear, I Instinctively I cover myself. Never in my life had I felt so hot with only this little amount of clothes. Heather’s laugh cut’s through my panic making me look up and scowl at her._

 

_“Aw, what’s with the face, I helped you take your clothes off didn’t I? You sure as hell wouldn’t have done it yourself” She glances to the small pile of clothes next to her then picks up my scarf and places it around her neck. For some reason it looked oddly satisfying seeing Heather with my clothes on even if it’s just a scarf, not that I’d admit that out loud._

 

_”I don’t know why you look so… Oh what’s the word...?” She twirls the tip of my scarf while looking around the bathroom like it’ll help her find the word she was looking for._

 

_“Hm… Frustrated? No…”She knits her eyebrows together and drums her nails on the sink. ”Oh I got it!” Her back straightens and she abruptly stops spinning my scarf before she takes it off her neck._

 

_She turns her head to the pile of clothes and placing it back on top, glancing at me sideways she finished her sentence with the smuggest smile I’ve ever seen ”Unsatisfied.”_

 

What a fucking tease!

 

 

Actually never mind… I remember everything just fine. Blood rushes to my cheeks as the memory of Heather Chandler’s fingers all over my skin floods my mind but I was brought back to reality as said girl cleared her throat. 

 

Looking up I see Heather gesturing me to come over with her index finger while patting the spot next to her. I hesitate, with everything that Heather pulled today I wouldn’t put it past her to try and do something like that again, but I take her offer anyway. Her smile widens as she leans back on the mirror, I walk slowly to the sink and sit on the spot she had offered not too ago.  

 

“So Sawyer, what got a good girl like you to start doing forgery?” Heather asks nonchalantly as she checks her nails for any sort damage but never the less this got my eyes to widen in shock. Not by the question itself, it’s a perfectly normal question ask, but because of the fact that it came for her.

 

“Are you actually starting a normal conversation with me?” I place a hand on my chest and I asked this acting over dramatically shocked. Chandler looks at me and I see her eye twitch, whether it’s because I ignored her question or I chose to throw my own, I don’t know, but it did feel good to be the one smirking for once.

 

“Ugh! Those two are taking for –fucking– ever and I would rather do something while waiting for them to come back.”  She crosses her arms and glares at me, daring me to say another retort, I raise both my hands up in defense. Although I couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at her hotheadedness. She just quirks an eyebrow at me.

 

“Alright, since you seem genuinely interested, I’ll tell you.” I place both my hands on the edge of the sink and lean back as well.

 

I was actually getting a little more relaxed around Heather, but unfortunately I could only get as comfortable as I could in my underwear. That’s why I shivered a bit as the cool mirror touched my bare back. Heather seem to have noticed this so she picks up my scarf and drapes it around my neck, I raise an eyebrow at her.

 

“Really?” Heather just rolls her eyes and leans back after she’s done. I tried to cover the growing smile on my face with the scarf, honestly it didn’t really do much to protect me from the cold but it was the thought that counts.

 

“Anyway, it started back in 7th grade when I got hooked into calligraphy. I was so enticed by the lovely lettering that I practically begged for my mom to buy me a fountain pen.” I look over at Heather, she wasn’t really looking back she just swayed her legs back and forth while checking her nails.

 

At first I thought she wasn’t listening but then she nodded and gave a hum in response signaling me to go on. I smiled and continued.

 

”Finally after much persuasion I got the pen, I started practicing with it every day till I eventually I got tired of it. Not because I was bad at it or anything it’s just that it got too easy for me. That was until one faithful day. I went down stairs from my room to get some snacks when I saw a note from my mom stuck to the fridge. I forgot what was written on it but it hardly matters. Anyway after that I thought ‘hey maybe I could try and copy my mom’s hand writing. That’s a challenge right?’ so I did. Once I mastered my mom’s hand writing I used it to prank my dad, I would leave notes around the house to get out of chores and other sort of things. I’d usually write stuff like ’remember to buy more of Veronica’s favorite chips’ or’ you’re on dish duty today honey.’ and he always fell for it!” I place a hand on my mouth as I snorted out a laugh at the thought of all the pranks I would play on my father, while being completely unaware of the soft smile aimed at me.

 

“Then after that I started doing other people’s hand writing as well, though it was always just for kicks,” I throw a quick glance at Heather, she catches this and I smile.

 

” well that is until now I guess…” She smirks while I try to hide my face even more hoping that the girl in red won’t see the light pink that dusted my cheeks.

 

“Well it certainly is a good thing that you finally put your talents use.” Heather crosses her arms before rolling her eyes. ”For fun? Honestly Ronnie, what a waste of skill.” The new nickname slips out her mouth so smoothly that I almost didn’t catch it.

 

 _Ronnie? Wow I we’re already on the nickname level of friendship? It sounds nice though. But is she like that to every one or am I just a special case?_ I open my mouth to ask just that, hoping the answer would be the latter, but then suddenly the bathroom door opens revealing the two other Heathers.

 

“Hey Chandy, sorry we took so long.” The girl in yellow apologized while struggling not to spill the beauty products that was overflowing in her hands.

 

“We couldn’t find any clothes in our lockers that would fit Veronica so we had to-“The small blond started to explain why they took so long while slowly walking towards them.

 

The girl stops in her tracks once she looked up and saw me clad in nothing but a bra, panty and scarf. Her face instantly reddens as some makeup slowly started so fall from her hands. I try to cover up as much as I could with my arms but it’s too late the damage has been done.

 

“God Heather, you’re clumsy as fuck! The makeups getting all over the place.” The girl in green finally joins the conversation.

 

McNamara flinches at Dukes words and kneels down to pick up the fallen products while mumbling an apology. As the girl bends down our eyes meet, she had a slight frown on her face but there was also something else in her eyes, I don’t know what it was but it was defiantly aimed at me. Duke walks towards McNamara and stops right behind her and just looks down at her, not even bothering to give a helping hand to the girl in need.

 

“Shut up Heather!” Chandler leaves the sink and all but growls at Duke, the girl finches and takes a step back as Chandler walks over to McNamara.

 

Then she gives Duke one last glare before bending down to help pick up the fallen makeup supplies. The short blonde’s frown instantly fades as smiles at her friend for defending and helping her. Perhaps there is more to Chandler then she actually lets people on. I don’t know why, but seeing Heather McNamara’s soft gaze on Chandler stirs something inside me, so I decide to look elsewhere. My eyes then lands on the remaining Heather in the room and oddly enough the girl was staring at the pair as well, with a look that closely resembles the one McNamara was giving to me a while ago.

 

She must have sense me gazing at her because soon enough our eyes meet. She looks at me for a moment, raising an eyebrow as she eyes me up and down. She scoffs and rolls her eyes before looking away with a somewhat irritated and almost flustered expression. My eyes moves away from her face and upon closer inspection I notice that she has what seems to be a blue blazer and a short skirt inside a plastic garment bag one would usually get from the dry cleaners. It was draped on her arm along with a pair of shoes hanging on the fingers in her other hand. I leaned in a bit to get a better look, but that’s when the two blondes got up and placed the products on the sink, covering my view of my supposed new outfit.

 

“Alright!” Chandler claps her hand and takes a tube of lipstick before turning around to face me. She takes the cap of the lipstick off and places her thumb and index finger on both sides of my cheeks. Smiling, she squeezes my cheeks lightly before readying the lipstick to be applied on my lips.

 

“Pucker up Sawyer cause your about to become a Heather.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took so long, school was killing me! But it's all good now since I just graduated two days ago. Yay!
> 
> Hopefully I'd be able to post more often now. Though since I am getting a job my free time probably is still somewhat the same as before... T^T
> 
> But anyway... That's all for now! Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. Oh, and if there are any miss spelled words or wrong grammar, please tell me right away since English is not my native language.
> 
> Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
